The Stampede (The Magical Queen)
"Now you wait here, Melody." Ursula said. "Your Ariel has a marvelous suprise for you. Melody told Ursula to talk about. "Oooh!" said Melody. "What is it?" Ursula tell Melody to find out about him to ask for. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a suprise, now would it?" asked Ursula. "If you tell me, I'll still act surprised," said Melody. Ursula laugh at her Melody. "Ho, ho, ho!" chuckled Ursula. "You are a such a naughty girl." Melody ask Ursula to help. "Come on, Ursula," asked Melody. Ursula tell Melody she doesn't help anymore. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." said Ursula. "This is just for you and Ariel. You know, a sort of... mother-girl... thing." Hades, Maleficent, and Magica De Spell and the wildebeests in the elephant graveyard into the cliff. Melody was still very sigh on a rock. "Little roar, puh!" said Melody. When Melody saw a chameleon into a rock. Melody started to roar, and roar, and even more roar! "ROAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!" said Melody roared and chameleon running away with a echoing. Just then, Melody was a sound that noise was a rocks, and then the wildebeests stampede went down the cliff and start to running. Melody gasp and started to run. Hades, Maleficent, and Magica De Spell, running and bit him, and then she running and running. When Sawyer to Ariel saw the stampede in the cliff. "Oh look, sire." said Sawyer. "The herd is on the move," "Odd..." ordered Ariel to Sawyer. But just then Ursula tell Ariel and Sawyer saw her. "Ariel! Sawyer! Quick!" shouted Ursula. "Stampede. In the gorge! Melody's down there! Melody's in trouble!" Ariel, Sawyer tell Ursula that Melody's in trouble again. "Melody?" exclaimed Ariel. But Melody starting on and on and on. And then she starting to hold on into the death tree. Ariel, Ursula, and Sawyer starting running on and on. Sawyer starting to flying down the cliff and then she saw her. "Sawyer, help me!" Melody cried. "Your Ariel and Ursula is on her way! Hold on!" Sawyer shouted to Melody. "Hurry!" shouted Melody. Sawyer to Ariel and Ursula she saw her Melody down there on. "There, there! On that tree!" exclaimed Sawyer. "Hold on Melody!" exclaimed Ariel. The wildebeest starting to break the tree and Melody yells at her. Ariel hang on to Melody and then she starting to grab her hands, and then just then the wildebeest heard the new help. "Ariel!" yelled Melody. Ariel fell down her, and then Melody watching for her. Ariel started to climb the cliff, and she climb, and she climbed, and she climb. Melody started to running her. But just then Ariel saw her Ursula, off the cliff, but she started to slipped. "Ursula!" said Ariel. "Sister! Help me!" Ariel climb the cliff and she slipped down the wildebeests stampede running. Ursula is gonna to kill Ariel into his hands and she moaned and groaning and then Ariel saw Ursula in her face to whisper and into this ear. "Long live the queen." whispered Ursula. And Ursula let go of Ariel and her Ariel who fell to his death. "Ah!" yelled Ariel. "Nooooooooooo!" screamed Melody. Melody started to cough at her. "Ariel!" Melody echoed. "Ariel?" asked Melody. Then one wildebeest run away. She saw Ariel's death. "Ariel? Ariel, come on." called Melody. "You gotta get up. Ariel! We gotta go home." exclaimed Melody. And then, Melody scared and screamed at her. "Heeeeellp!" echoed Melody. "Somebody! Anybody. Help." Melody was crying and sob. Ursula tell Melody told her. "Melody?" asked Ursula. "What have you done?" Category:The Lion King Fanmake Category:The Lion King